Dame un poco de tu Amor
by Livert-Girl
Summary: Necoco, esta preocupado de que Eiji ya no tenga sexo con él, por algun motivo los chicos frabrica robot, tienen un plan para ayudar, pero lo que no entienden, este que el profesor solo tiene pena de reportar todo su vida sexual con el neko. Cap.n 1


_**::NOTAS INICIALES:: **__¡Hola´s! El manga Love-Neko y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino que le pertenecen a Sensei-Kazuhiko Mishima; y debo decir que sus trabajos son una obra de arte viva. Adoro este yaoi y como muestra estuve rogando por esta categoría y cuando la vi, no me pude resistir y pues esto salió. En fin, Necoco se pregunta porque Eiji ya no tiene sexo con él y eso le trae mala espina, pero en cambio con este lo que tiene es una rotunda pena, sobre todo cuando Asakura y sus amigos le piden tantos reportes, pero tienen algo preparado para él, ¿de qué será? Solo sheken y lo sabrán.___

_**::DAME UN POCO DE TU AMOR!::**_

_**-.+.(**__**NecocoxEiji**__**).+.-**_

_**::CÁP.N°1: NO PIENSES COSAS MALAS::**_

Era lo común como sentía todos sus largos días, para prepararse para su clase; si lidiar con chicos le parecía de lo más molesto. ¿Qué le molestaba más? Solo suspiro mientras se tapaba con su sabana, tratando de que su molestia no se le fuera a la cabeza aun más.

Mientras el chico se debatía mentalmente sus pensamientos. Una presencia se deslizaba sigilosamente entre la habitación, con una gran sonrisa, un tanto picara por lo que tenía en mente. Eiji no era el único que pensaba cosas como que algo le molestaba; pues a esta personita también le molestaba algo en particular.

Logro llegar a la cama con silencio como un lindo gatito, o eso parecía. Quería tocarlo por entre las sabanas y sentir sus escalofríos recorrerle por su piel, hacerlo que ronroneara más que un gato, y que repitiera cuanto lo amaba. Si, esos pensamientos le gustaban, pero más le gustaba el profesor que acosaba. No lo pudo soportar más y se le dejo ir encima muy alegremente como lo era habitual en él.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios?-Exclamo el chico al verse aplastado por el Neko quien lo abrazaba con fuerza.

-¡Buenos días, Eiji!-Le decía mientras frotaba su cara con la del chico.

-¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces metiéndote así de repente?-Lo regaño.

-Vine para despertarte…pero sabes en este estado podríamos hacer lo que sea…-Le sonrió maliciosamente mientras metía su mano en la sabana entre la entrepierna de Yabuki-sensei.

Eso hizo sobresalto al pobre de Eiji quien no tubo opción de hacer lo que hacía siempre para que su Neko no se propasara como siempre con sus cosas pervertidas, aunque fuera una maquina de amor, esto lo asustaba.

-…-Y como siempre lo bajo de una patada de encima suyo.

-¡Ay!-Se sobaba el robo-gato.-¡No seas malo!-Le puchereo.

-No lo soy, tú eres muy pervertido.-Le recordó.

-Pero Eiji.-Se acerco a él, quien ya estaba casi en la puerta de salida.

-¿Qué quieres?-Le hecho ojo.

-Sabes, hace ya tiempo que hicimos el amor; no crees que ya es hora?-Le recrimino mientras jugaba con su cola.

-¡¿Eh?-Eso le provoco un tic en el ojo y de que sus mejillas se empezaran a sonrojar. Era la verdad, hace algunas semanas que ya no tenían sexo y eso parecía estar en mente del robot-gato, para acosarlo de más manera todas las mañanas. Pero el hecho era que siempre que lo hacían tenía que reportarle las cosas a Asakura y eso no era de algo que le gustara contar.

Por otro lado, sabía muy bien los sentimientos de Necoco y él también sentía lo mismo. Preocupándose cada día que ese robot-casi humano no lo dejara de amar por ninguna manera. Pero aun se sentía apenado, pero enamorado de los buenos sentimientos del gato de cabellos negros.

-¿Qué piensas?-Lo abrazo el gato con cariño.-¿Piensas cosas pervertidas?-Chisteo.

-¡No digas tonterías!-Le aclaro mientras seguía sonrojándose más.-Lo haremos después, por el momento tengo que ir a trabajar.-Le recordó.

-…-Necoco puso cara triste.-Eiji, te quiero…-Le dijo mientras apretaba mas el abrazo.

-…-El profesor sonrió levemente mientras le tocaba las manos a este.

-Te quiero…-Le repitió el Neko.

-…-Eiji se puso azul al sentir como este le estaba tocando de mas, de hecho entre sus piernas.

-¡¿Maldito gato tonto?-Su grito se oyó por todo el barrio de hecho la alarma de un auto se activo por ese inmenso grito.

_Ծ__‸__Ծ_

-…-

-¡Mi pobre ángel-moe!-Exclamaba una de los chicos que trabajaban en el taller de robot, como siempre consintiendo a Necoco.

-Y eso es lo que me pasa.-Les contaba el gato sobre lo que le estaba pasando con Eiji, ya que no les habían podido dar más reportes a ellos.

-Es extraño. Sera que el sensei, por fin se decidió por un humano y no por ti.-Le decía Asakura a su creación.

-¡Eiji no es así!-Le recordaba de todo lo que habían pasado como para pensar en traiciones.

-Recuerda que eres una maquina de amor y de que el sensei-Yabuki es el monitor; si ya no le interesas, eres un mal prototipo.-Le recordó el Yamazawa.

-No es verdad.-Reclamaba.-Se que Eiji me quiere y de que podremos salir de esta crisis, el prometió que lo haríamos.-Trato de recordarles esas palabras.

-Eso espero.-Le recordó el jefe.-Pero ya que tienes problemas te ayudare.-Le dijo interesado el chico pensando en un buen plan para el gatito.

-Pero no te acerques a Eiji.-Le dijo con mirada asesina sabiendo que no podía confiar en ese chico.

-¿Qué insinúas?-También le puso mala cara sabiendo que el Neko era bien celoso.

-En fin, lo único que me interesa en el amor de Eiji, ustedes pueden pensar cosas sin sentido, pero para mí, solo importa él.- Recordó su gran amor por el sensei.

_Ծ__‸__Ծ_

-…-

Miraba por la ventana de su salón, mientras trataba de calificar unos exámenes, todo estaban en receso, y él, se encontraba ahí, solo; mientras contemplaba el hermoso paisaje. Las flores de los arboles caían en montones y la brisa las movía como si de una hélice de avión se tratase, por las vueltas que daba. Eso lo hacía suspirar por unos momentos y pensar en ese robot-gato, que más parecía un chico que una maquina. Malcriado, rebelde…pero con unos sentimientos muy lindos, como no encariñarse con él. Tenía que admitirlo, tenerlo siempre casi encima de él, era como un brebaje de amor, que no podía rechazar, aunque por ratos fueran molestas sus ambiciones de amar; eso mismo lo hacía olvidar cuando odiaba que lo molestaran.

-Es muy tonto…-Susurro mientras seguía con su tarea de corregir exámenes.

-…-

No muy lejos de ahí cerca de un cerezo, se encontraba el Neko viendo por hacia el edificio, como queriendo ver la ventana del salón de clases de su chico.

-No dejare que Asakura, ni nadie saque provecho de la situación, Eiji me quiere, yo lo sé, y él es mío.-

Tenía que admitir que era celoso, pero no podía evitarlo, consideraba el chico más que lindo, adorable era la palabra que buscaba. Se apresuro a cumplir su plan, con tal de que esos fabrica robots, no lo dejaran de lado.

_Ծ__‸__Ծ_

-…-

No sabía porque de repente sentía un escalofrió recorrerla la espalda, un mal presagio se venía a sus sentidos y tenía que darse cuenta que era, porque no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

Llevaba una buena carga de libros que no le permitían la vista muy bien, y necesitaba abrir la puerta de la oficina donde los llevaba, intentaba en vano abrirla, pero no alcanzaba la manecilla.

-¡Pero qué demonios!-Rabeo por no poderlo lograr, de hecho estuvo a punto de tirar lo que llevaba.

-Déjeme ayudarlo. -Oyó una voz muy amble quizás de uno de sus alumnos.

-Muchas gracias, seria de mucha ayuda.-Se alivio de encontrarse a alguien que lo ayudara en un momento como ese.

-Pase.-Le ofreció el chico abriéndole la puerta.

-De acuerdo. -Asintió mientras entraba a la habitación.

El profesor entro a la habitación, mientras el chico cerraba la puerta tras de él, con sigilo y con una sonrisa de triunfo y a la vez de diversión, como si eso le causara mucha gracia, la ingenuidad de chico.

Este ni cuenta se daba que lo tenían asediado, lo único que estaba haciendo era colocar todo en su puesto, muy concentrado sin notar nada.

Suave y en calma, era tan sencillo, más de lo que pudo esperar. Las ganas de abrazarlo le ganaban, pero tenía que actuar con paciencia.

-¿Qué estará asiendo?-Se detuvo un poco al escuchar ese susurro de su chico.

-Se que se pone triste cuando está solo, pero yo no soy su niñera. Pero…-Pensaba sin siquiera notar la presencia del Neko.

-_"¿Habla de mi?"-_Se intrigo al escuchar hablar solo a su amado.

-Quisiera aprender un poco más de su funcionamiento…-Volvió a decir.-Necoco, necesita que yo esté ahí para él, cuando funciono mal. -Recordó lo ocurrido con la batería.

-_"¿Está preocupado por mi?"_-No sabía cómo poder hacer para no llorar. Sabía que por muy duro que fuera ese profesor, en el fondo era un mar de sentimientos por explorar.

-Tal vez le compre algo, cuando salga de trabajar.-Analizo.

-_"No puedo"-_Las ganas de llorar lo dominaron más que sus intenciones, solo quería estar junto al chico y amarlo todo lo que pudiera. No lo soporto mas y se dispuso a tirársele como siempre a su chico.

-¡E-I-J-I!-Se lanzo pero…

-¿Oí que alguien me llamaba?-Miro el salón y no miro a nadie.-Que extraño, creo que debo dejar de pensar como un chiquillo.-Se dijo mientras salía de ahí.

-w-El pobre gato se encontraba tirando en el piso muy lejos de su objetivo inicial, y lo que le paso fue una falta de coordinación. Ya que al intentar tirársele al chico. Al darse la vuelta, Eiji sin querer y sin notarlo le dio un fuerte codazo a Necoco que lo mando a volar lejos, sin siquiera notar lo que ahí ocurrió.

-Eiji…-Ronroneo con los ojos hechos remolinos y su mejilla bien roja por el golpe.

_Ծ__‸__Ծ_

-…-

…_**En otro lugar**__**…**_

Los tres chicos tenían un buen plan para el Neko. No dejarían dejar pasar la oportunidad de probar su nuevo invención que necesitaban probar con Eiji y Necoco.

-Si esto no lo logra, nada convencerá al sensei. -Decía Yamazawa muy seguro.

-Eso espero, si esto no lo convence, tengo muchos más planes.-Le dijo el otro.

-Tenemos que ayudar a mi ángel-moe a que consiga su amor. -Repetía de nuevo el otro chico.

Su plan estaba en marcha y nada los detendría. Necoco tenía que actuar rápido y Eiji volvió a sentir otro escalofrió recorrerle la espalda.

El amor, entre una maquina y un profesor, era complicado y más aun cuando hay mucho amor que dar.

_**°|°Continuará?°|°**_

_**::NOTAS FINALES:: **__¿Qué les pareció? Hice lo que pude por Necoco y ahora depende de él, y de que Eiji se cuide de su alumnos. Espero que les haya gustado, como buen comienzo creo que lo hice, pero depende de ustedes i quieren que lo siga. ¿Cómo resolverá esto Eiji? ¿Necoco, convencerá a su amado de que hagan el amor, o recibirá otro codazo? ¿Qué clase de plan tienen ideados los chicos? Todo en el siguiente capítulo, si les gusto dejar reviews. ¡Salú!_


End file.
